Rideo Ergo Sum
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Asile d'Arkham. Nolanverse. Ca les rassurerait, hein, de savoir qu'il y a une raison, une cause. Mettre un nom sur le désordre mental, ranger ce qui leur fait peur dans des petites boites médicales, bien carrées, loin des yeux, loin du coeur...


_**note : **__Texte écrit pour le concours de fanfictions.fr sur le thème de la naissance.  
__Librement inspiré (entre autre) de l'interprétation magistrale d'Heath Ledger dans le film, et du comic _Arkham Asylum, _écrit par Grant Morrison et magnifiquement illustré par Dave McKean.  
__Le titre est une repompe outrageuse du célèbre _Cogito _de Descartes. (Cogito ergo sum : Je pense, donc je suis.)  
Merci à Kanji pour la relecture._

**--**

**Rideo ergo sum**

Tu _luttes_ contre la camisole de force, un _peu_, parce que c'est évidemment ce qu'attendent les matons et que tu détesterais les décevoir, ho oui, et tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres desséchées. Un peu de visite est la _bien_venu, tu as _beau_ faire, Arkham est d'un ennui ! Que du blanc, partout, partout, _partout_, et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour un peu de couleur, _vraiment_. Même les uniformes bleus des gardes qui entrent l'un après l'autre dans la cellule capitonnée sont presque un délice pour les yeux. Et puis, plus on est de fous, plus on ri-it !

"Bienvenu dans mon _humble_ chez moi Messieurs !"

Tu souris, c'est ce que doit faire un hôte, et on peut dire beaucoup sur toi, mais certainement _pas_ que tu négliges tes visiteurs, n'est-ce pas ?

"Vous m'excusez de ne pas vous _se_rrez la main, mais vous savez ce que _c'est_, huh ?"

Tu hausses une épaule pour souligner la camisole, et offres ton plus beau sourire au maton en chef.

"Agent Johnson! Quel _plaisir_ de voir votre - heu - _visage_ bouffi en cette belle journée ! Ha ho ! Et qui est ce falot visage derrière vous ? Un petit nouveau..." Tu fredonnes quelque notes d'une chanson dont tu as oublié les paroles, et penches la tête.

Tu sais que la visite à ta cellule tient désormais d'épreuve du feu pour les bleus. C'est sûr que s'il fallait compter sur ce drogué de Crane pour l'animation, autant lui _trancher_ les veines tout de suite, au moins la panique s'ensuivant vaudrait le coup ! Et puis ça ferait de la couleur, hummm. Tu _a_dores les bizutages, ha, tant de_ bê_tise et d'aveugle _stu_pidité sont toujours _si_ divertissantes...

"Debout, Joker," ordonne Johnson avec une expression soigneusement figée. C'est qu'ils apprennent, huh ? Et l'expérience leur a prouvé que moins tu en _sais_ sur eux, mi-eux ils se portent. Ils ne font pas de très _bons_ compagnons de jeux, huh. Mais tu es magnanime, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, après tout.

"Ho, déjà ?" Tu te hisses en t'adossant le long du mur avec une grimace excitée. "C'est l'heu-_eure_ de farfouiller dans les têtes ! Ana-_a-_lyser ! Est-ce que ta mamounette te lisait des histoires le soir, huh ? Ton papa te _battait_ ? Est-ce-que la maîtresse t'humiliais devant le reste de la classe ?"

"Ta gueule Joker," grogne Johnson en te poussant devant-lui. "_Taré_," ajoute-t-il entre ses dents.

"Ha ho, Johnson, _vil_ flatteur, tu sais parler à un homme, _humm_. Mais il faut que je te dise _chou_, ça ne va pas être possible entre nous, je suis désolé. Mon coeur - oui, _oui_, j'en ai un - appartient à un au-autre ! Mais bien entendu nous pouvons rester amis, non non, ne pleure pas-_ha_ !"

Derrière-toi Johnson émet le gargouillement d'un homme qu'on vient d'égorger - il respire comme un _boeuf_, aucune classe -, et sa matraque vient te cueillir dans le creux des côtes,_ ex_plosion, décharge de douleur dé-li-ci-eu-se qui remonte le long de ta colonne vertébrale. Avec un grognement tu viens t'affaler contre le nouveau, un petit jeune bien propret derrière les oreilles qui t'attrape et te repousse debout comme s'il avait peur que tu lui refile une cochonnerie rien qu'en le _touchant_ -on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais la camisole, sans les bras, ça n'améliore pas le sens de l'équilibre, ha.

"Ha ha ha, ça c'est mon Jonny... Petit cachottier, tu ne m'avais pas _dit_ que tu aimais ça vi-_o_-lent... Je me demande ce qu'en pense ta Betty, huh ? Elle _aime_ ?"

"Ta gueule, putain de dégénéré ! Si tu la boucle pas je te jure que- "

"Joe, du calme, tu sais bien qu'il cherche que ça. Et si tu le tabasses tu vas avoir des ennuis. Et toi Joker, boucle la, ou tu vas jeûner ce soir."

Ca c'est le numéro deux du trio_ fan_tastique, l'agent Bernz. Bernz est beaucoup moins _facile_ à provoquer que ce cher Johnson, mais tu sais que ce n'est qu'apparence. Si tu trouves le bon point où appuyer il tombera en morceaux. Il agit comme s'il gardait son calme, mais au fond de lui, _ha_... au fond de lui tu le terrifies. Ca se _voit_ dans ses yeux.

Tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres, jusqu'à la commissure, sur la peau noueuse à la naissance des cicatrices, et tu te tournes vers le bleu. Il te regarde avec le regard d'un faon pris dans les phares d'une voiture, _pa_thétique.

"Hé, _petit_, tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu mes _ci_catrices ? J'étais pas beaucoup plus jeunot que toi gamin, plein de _foi_ et de-"

Bernz te pousse, pas _fort_, mais suffisamment pour te faire trébucher.

"J'ai dis ta gueule, si tu veux parler attend d'être dans le bureau du Doc."

Tu te laisses faire, parce que si tu les forces à te tabasser tu vas encore perdre du temps. Les psys sont si _divertissants_, et tu ne voudrais pas manquer l'occasion, ho non. Et puis courir après les voitures en aboyant, c'est amusant un temps, mais... ha... parfois, c'est tellement plus _satisfaisant_ de les dégommer au lance-missile, n'est-ce pas ?

--

L'immense pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lumière bleutée et fluctuante de la vingtaine d'écrans alignés sur un mur, et la luminosité jaune et falote de la lampe de bureau posée sur la table. Dispersées sur la surface vernie se chevauchent des photocopies, des impressions de retranscription d'interrogatoire, des empreintes dentaires, des clichés, captures d'écrans, polaroïds, photos carcérales.

Sur toutes les photos, tous les écrans, toujours le même visage, la même face blanche aux yeux cernés et au sourire obscènement écarlate. Sauf la série de photographies d'identification carcérale, bien entendu.

Débarrassé du maquillage, le visage n'a pas grand chose à voir, jeune et lisse, presque séduisant. On pourrait douter de l'identification, s'il n'y avait le réseau de cicatrices grotesques s'étirant de chaque côtés de la bouche, s'entrecroisant en toiles d'araignées boursouflées au travers des joues et jusque sur les lèvres.

Le sourire de Glasgow.

Il y a aussi des papiers là-dessus, sur la table. L'historique du sourire partant de Glasgow en passant par Chelsea, toutes ses utilisations recensées, le dahlia noir, les cas en Amérique... Il y a les paroles de toutes les chansons jamais écrites sur le sujet, il y a même les impressions d'au moins quatre thèses de fin d'étude, toutes traitant du même sujet.

Il y a sur les écrans des empreintes digitales, et des logiciels en train de tourner, branchés sur les réseaux sécurisés de toutes les bases de données des gouvernements étrangers avec lesquels les Etats Unis n'ont pas de traité d'échange des informations. Sur l'un des écrans une page est ouverte sur les fichiers secrets du FBI et les visages défilent, sur un autre la base de donnée génétique d'Interpole indique : "correspondances trouvées : 0."

Et cela pourrait parfaitement résumer la totalité des informations rassemblées dans la pièce : rien. Il n'y a rien. Aucune trace que cet homme sur les photos, ce monstre, ce fou, ait jamais existé avant d'apparaître à Gotham pour mettre la ville à feu et à sang.

--

C'est le quatrième psychiatre que tu _uses_, et vraiment, ils pourraient les choisir un peu plus _ré_sistants. Ils devraient pourtant avoir _compris_ à présent, non ?

La nouvelle est endurante, ça oui, et la dernière fois elle a accepté la _pression_ de ton silence sans s'énerver, mais elle ne va pas faire le _poids_, tu l'as vu au premier coup d'oeil. Une petite chose blonde avec un tailleur propret et les _che_veux nettement tirés en arrière, qui t'adresse un sourire fade se voulant doux et rassurant quand les matons te poussent dans la cellule qui accueille la consultation... (Ils ont _vite_ renoncé à t'emmener dans les bureaux, bien trop _dangereux_, trop d'objets que tu pourrais utiliser comme arme, les petits malins savent que tu es un homme ha-bile, _oui_, et qu'entre tes _mains_ n'importe quoi peut être létal, et d'ailleurs les chaises sont boulonnées au sol, huh.)

Les psys te parlent avec cette fausse patience _con_descendante, comme si tu étais un _enfant_ qui ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il a fait de _mal_, et ça te met en rage, ho oui, terriblement en _colère_, et tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de faire entrer un peu de réa-li-té dans leurs petites visions confortables et étriquées, bien pensante du monde.

Tou-ous les mêmes, _ha_, à farfouiller dans la boite crânienne des gens, à poser des _questions_, à creuser comme des petits rats et espérer trouver que ton papa le violait, ou que ta mère buvait, ou se _prostituait_, ou _te_ prostituait, ou collectionnait les autographes de Georges Bush, pour pouvoir _com_prendre, pour savoir _co_mment, _pour_quoi. Ca les _rassurerait_, hein, de savoir qu'il y a une raison, une cause. Mettre un _nom_ sur le _dé_sordre mental, ranger ce qui leur fait peur et qu'ils ne veulent pas voir dans des petites boites médicales, bien _carrées_, loin des yeux, loin du _coeur_... De pouvoir rejeter ce que tu es comme un fruit tombé loin de l'arbre, une anomalie, _huh_.

Tous les mêmes, cherchant à comprendre et ne _com_prenant ri-en.

Tu passes de nouveau ta langue sur tes lèvres sèches. Tu as changé d'avis. Ce n'est ab-solument pas divertissant. Bien sur, rien ne le vaut _lui_, mais ha, ce n'est pas trop que _d'espérer_ un peu de co-_o_-pération, non ? La petite psy est peut-être plus résistante que tu ne l'aurais cru, mais elle n'est pas _très_ amusante, non, et puisque ton silence ne tarit pas ses questions et les généralités qu'elle débite, hum...

Retranchée derrière la muraille de son bureau elle finit de se _re_maquiller pendant que les matons t'enlèvent la camisole et finissent d'enchaîner les menottes à la chaise.

"Hello, Doc. Très bon _choix_ de couleur si je puis me permettre... Mais un rouge plus -huh- _franc_ vous irait bien mieux que ce framboise _falot_... "

Elle referme _soi_gneusement le tube, et tu _regardes_ avec un mélange d'envie et de résignation le rouge à lèvre disparaître dans le sac à main. Tu _peux_ faire sans, mais tu te sens étrangement nu ainsi, exa-_a_-ctement ce que _lui_ doit ressentir quand il enlève son masque hein ? Vous êtes _pareil_, ha, tout pareil.

"Vous croyez vraiment ? Ca risque d'être un peu dur, non ?" Ho _ho_, elle est _bonne_, elle a répondu du _tac_ au tac, sans se troubler ni hésiter une seconde ! "J'y penserais la prochaine fois que je ferais les courses. Après tout, vous même avez une bonne expertise en ce qui concerne le maquillage il me semble."

"Tsh, je barbouille ! Un peu de blanc, une _balafre_ de rouge - ou du sang si je manque de _ma_tière première, je ne suis pas un homme _difficile_ vous savez, je me contente de peu ! - et puis un peu de noir pour cacher mes vilaines cernes, hou ! Pas grand chose... Et _voilà_ ! " Tu écartes les mains autant que te l'autorisent les menottes, paumes vers le haut, et le cliquettement des chaînes ponctue tes paroles. "Je crois en la simplicité, _huh_. "

Ta petite psy est presque parvenue à ne pas _fré_mir, mais, _ha_, elle ne peut pas masquer totalement la manière dont ses épaules se raidissent.

"Quoi, poupée, tu as _lu_ les rapports, non ? Tu sais que j'aime un peu de travail _manuel_..."

Elle se relaxe, et sourit de manière presque convaincante, ha.

"Nous parlions du maquillage... C'est un bon point de départ je crois. Pourquoi le portez vous ? C'est plus qu'un déguisement, n'est-ce pas ? "

"Ha, Doc, _Doc_ ! Nous nous entendions si bien, et vous vous mettez à jouer au _psy_ ! Avec _moi_ ! Je suis déçu, _déçu_. Ca ne va pas fonctionner entre nous si vous ne faites pas d'efforts Doc ! Et puis, franchement, vous en avez de _drôles_ d'idées... Un déguisement ? Ha, voyons, les masques, c'est bon pour les chauve-souris. Moi, je ne fais qu'_ex_primer mon _moi_ intérieur vous savez... Ce que vous voyez ? C'est ce que je _suis_ ! Aucune tromperie sur la marchandise !"

Tu fais rouler tes épaules avec une grimace. Ces chaises ne sont pas très confortables, _huh_. La petite psy écoute avec une attention _ra_vissante. C'est tellement rare une audience attentive ! Il faut dire que généralement ils passent leur _temps_ à t'interrompre, trop occupés à hurler de douleur ou à _pleurer_ et à appeler leur môman pour te prêter beaucoup d'attention. Enfin, que voulez vous, c'est les revers du métier ! On ne peut pas tout avoir !

"Je vous le _dit_ Doc, je suis un homme_ ho_-nnête. Pas de faux semblants, et de demi-vérités, le Joker dans toute sa splendeur ! _Je ris donc je suis !_ Et d'ailleurs, chou, puisqu'il n'y a pas de _secrets_ entre nous, je vais te dire un truc, _é_coute bien."

Tu _baisses_ la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure rauque.

"Tu sais ces _flics_, ceux qui ont été descendus... Ecoute bien... Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas Batman qui les as tué, non non non, il a ce _stupide_ code d'honneur, un vrai boy-scout la vilaine grosse chauve-souris, on croirait pas comme ça hein ?" Tu penches la tête. "Quoi ? Comment je sais que ce n'est pas lui ? Facile ! Je le sais, parce que-... Non, non, non, je vois à _quoi_ tu penses, mais ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués, pas moi, à ce moment là j'était occupé, en tête à tête avec _Batsy_, une discussion philosophique passionnante, coeur à coeur -mais je m'égare. Je le sais parce que c'est _moi_ qui ai lâché l'assassin ! A qui le crime profite huh ? _Qui_ pourrait être_ in_téressé par la mort des_ poulets pourris_ qui ont menés Harvey Dent à la folie et sa _si_ mignonne petite chatte à la mort, huh ? Je me le demande bien... Vous ne voyez pas Doc ? Du tout ? _Ha_ ! Mais si, vous avez trouvé ! Hé _oui_, l'assassin n'est autre que _Harvey Dent_ en personne ! Le Chevalier _Blanc_ de Gotham ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça poétique Doc ?"

Elle _bafouille_ une protestation, mais tu l'ignores et poursuis ton explication. Hors de question de t'arrêter alors que tu as un si _bon_ auditoire. Tu regrettes juste vraiment _beaucoup_ d'être enchaîné à cette chaise.

Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps.

"Je l'admet, c'est un _projet_ dont je n'attendait pas tant, une _petite_ expérience qui s'est présentée à moi, et comment aurais-je pu refuser l'occasion ? Prouver que le meilleur d'entre vous n'est pas plus capable de résister à la _vérité_ du monde que n'importe qui, huh ! Corrompre l'incorruptible, il n'y a aucune limite qu'un être humain correctement poussé à bout ne puisse franchir, aucune_ dé_chéance qui soit trop basse une fois qu'on _ré_alise la véritable nature de l'existence, l'inutilité de toute tentative de contrer le chaos, _l'entropie_."

Tu t'interromps un instant, gratte le bois de l'accoudoir du bout de l'ongle et soupire.

"Batsy le sait, mais il _re_fuse de l'admettre. C'est _terrible_ tant d'obstination, vous ne trouvez pas Doc ? Il a tellement de potentiel pourtant..."

La psy _cli_gne des yeux, s'arrache au silence assommé dans lequel ton monologue semble l'avoir plongée. Tss, aucun répondant, tu es un peu _déçu_, tu pensais qu'elle avait plus de potentiel que ça... Mais elle se _ra_llie, huh, et reprend son expression professionnelle.

"Le Batman vous dites... Vous... êtes intéressé par lui, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord vous avez voulu l'exposer, puis vous avez changé d'avis..."

Elle laisse sa phrase mourir, c'est un stratagème _gros_sier pour t'inciter à parler, vraiment, c'est presque _insultant_, penser que tu ne puisses pas _voir_ au travers de ses tentatives pathétiques... Tu ris doucement.

"Ha, Batman, _Batman_... C'est plutôt _in_time ça comme question vous savez Doc... Bat et moi c'est spécial, on est comme -huh- Martin Luther King et Malcom X tu vois, on va ensemble comme la _vérole_ et le bas-clergé, ha ! Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce aurait peut-être dit feu ce _très cher_ Harvey... Mais ça suffit maintenant, _plus_ de questions. Vous avez eut votre temps Doc."

Tu détournes la tête vers la porte derrière laquelle tu sais qu'un maton monte la garde comme un gentil chien-chien.

"Johnson ! Hé, _Johnson_ ! Entrez donc mon brave ! La bonne docteur et moi-même en avons fini ! Aller HOP ! Et que ça _saute_ !" Tu te tournes vers la psy avec un clin d'oeil de connivence. "J'espère que vous avez bien enregistré tout ça Doc, et n'_ou_bliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, Harvey Dent, l'entropie_, _et le _rire_ !"

--

Il fait sombre dans la Cave, et l'obscurité serait complète s'il n'y avait pas les écrans et leur luminosité bleutée, la seule source de lumière à ne jamais disparaître.

Les écrans affichent des plans fixes, des vues sur les rues désertées de Gotham, piratées depuis les caméras de sécurité placées dans les lieux important -l'hôtel de ville, la banque, le commissariat, la place centrale... Certaines vidéos viennent aussi de caméras dont nul ne soupçonne l'existence, yeux invisibles installés là où ceux de l'autorité ne viendraient jamais, ruelles, usines désaffectées, hangars désertés, quelques vues sur les docks... De temps à autre une silhouette emmitouflée traverse un écran ou l'autre dans les flaques de lumière des réverbères, tête rentrée dans les épaules, pas pressé.

La nuit et calme, mais rares sont ceux qui aiment se promener à découvert.

La table est presque invisible dans l'ombre, uniquement marquée par la ligne franche de la bordure, et le vague reflet mourant du bleu au noir sur le plateau. Elle est vide. Le fratras de documents et de feuilles étalées dans tous les sens a disparu, remplacé par un unique document, quelques feuillets agrafés ensembles et déposés sur l'immense tableau de bord que surplombent les écrans. Ce sont les impressions de photographies, prises au dessus d'un carnet d'écolier. Sur certaines d'entre elles on peut apercevoir les fragments d'une main gantée de noir, qui maintient les pages ouvertes à plat. La lumière bleue est suffisante pour permettre de distinguer nettement les fines lignes du papier, et permettre la lecture du carnet photographié.

L'écriture au crayon papier est nette et élégante, cursive aux boucles bien formées, parfois interrompue sans raison visible de scripte aux angles marqués. Quelques ratures propres émaillent ça et là les notes. Sur la première page du carnet, on peut lire :

"_Analyse préliminaire._

_Il est pour l'instant difficile d'établir le moindre diagnostic & de dégager avec certitude une pathologie particulière. Le patient fait preuve d'un comportement complexe & changeant. L'établissement d'un diagnostic et le listage exhaustif des symptômes sont rendus malaisés par le fait que le patient semble considérer la thérapie comme une sorte de jeu dont il serait le maître d'orchestre, et il est possible (probable) qu'il adapte sciemment son comportement pour compliquer l'analyse. Grande lucidité face à sa condition, mais semble tout à fait rétif à la moindre idée de thérapie. _

_A refusé de se plier aux tests de QI mais je pense qu'il se situe dans la tranche haute de la courbe, sans doute + de 120. Grande acuité intellectuelle & talents de manipulation psychologique certains (cf incidents avec le personnel de sécurité et les cadres soignants de l'asile : démissions des 3 psys précédents, assauts de la part d'un gardien.) _

_Le patient semble prendre plaisir à provoquer les réactions les + violentes possibles (crainte & agression) et à perturber ses interlocuteurs. Le Dr Frayley refuse toujours de parler de la raison qui l'a poussé à démissionner. _

_Parmi les comportements symptomatiques présentés par le patient on peut relever entre autre : hypersomnie, comportement antisocial, hyperactivité parfois entrecoupée de brèves périodes de catatonie, perception égocentrique de lui-même, détachement émotionnel marqué (absence _a priori_ totale d'empathie), comportement obsessionnel vis a vis de certains sujets (Batman, chaos ?), intellectualisation et auto-justification de son comportement (thèses anarchiste voir nihilistes), impulsivité, phases euphoriques, agressivité et ultra violence. _

_Hier le patient a attaqué le surveillant chargé de le raccompagner à sa cellule. Est parvenu dieu sait comment à se libérer de sa camisole, a brisé le bras droit puis la mâchoire du surveillant, et lui a martelé le visage contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête. Avant que la sécurité ne l'immobilise, il a dessiné le symbole du Batman sur le mur avec le sang. Les services de nettoyage n'ont pas réussit à tout enlever, et quand on passe dans le couloir on peut encore deviner la forme. (note : poser une demande pour que les murs soient soit repeint.) _

_Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, le patient a répondu qu'il s'ennuyait, et que la décoration intérieur de l'asile "foutait vraiment le cafard" et qu'il avait donc décidé d'y remédier. _

_Tous ces symptômes & leur intensité pointent vers troubles d'ordre sociopathique ou psychopathiques, ce qui était déjà l'analyse des Drs Black & Frayley. _

_Interprétation incontestable mais simpliste. Impossibilité de préciser le diagnostique tant que l'on ignore tout du passé et de l'origine du patient. Facteurs héréditaires ou environnementaux ? Le comportement du patient + ses versions du passé font pencher pour des facteurs environnementaux, mais aucune certitude. Il aurait fallu pouvoir étudier la pathologie depuis sa naissance, et son évolution._

_Symptômes pouvant complexifier le diagnostique : extrême lucidité, versatilité, refus de révéler son passé & son origine, euphorie, persona de clown, résultats non conclusifs au test Rorschach-Exner (patterns différents de ceux généralement reconnus pour la psychopathie) . _

_Théorie du Dr Adams : nouvelle forme de sociopathie provoquée par la société du XXI siècle, liée à un désordre neurologique proche du syndrome de Tourette (point contestable), évolution supérieure, le patient ne semble pas avoir de contrôle sur les données sensorielles reçues, personnalité en constante destruction/ reconstruction. Théorie intéressante, déjà plus audacieuse & large que le diagnostic simple de psychopathie. _

_Il est trop tôt pour arrêter une théorie, mais je pense que le Dr Adams est probablement dans le vrai quand elle parle d'évolution supérieure, possiblement à partir d'une forme nouvelle de sociopathie. A voir. _

_Cas clinique unique, _a priori _sans précédent. Possibilité d'avancée dans l'étude et la compréhension de la psychotathie/ sociopathie. Patient très intéressant. _

_Pas de pistes de traitement pour l'instant, il faut poursuivre l'étude du patient, et le pousser à en révéler plus sur lui-même."_

--

Son rouge à lèvres est plus sombre cette fois-çi, presque _sanguin_, et fait ressortir sa peau blanche, un peu comme une poupée peinte _huh_ ! Elle est_ ra_vissante. Tu la regarde, et tu éclates de rire, lentement d'abord, puis plus _fort_, jusqu'à ce ta tête soit rejetée en arrière contre le dossier de ta chaise, et que tout son corps vibre au rythme de ton hilarité.

"Ha ha ho ho ha ! " Les matons s'agitent nerveusement autour de toi avant de finir par se retirer tandis que le rire meurt en souffles rauques. Tu est de nouveau attaché à la chaise, mais cette fois-_ci_ ils ne t'ont pas retiré la camisole, _dommage, _et ton épluche-légume te _manque_ !

Ta petite psy est assise derrière le bureau, ses jolies lèvres serrées en une ligne fine.

"Ho, Doc, _Doc_ !! On _d_irait que vous avez suivi mon conseil hein ? Mais _vraiment_, vous m'insultez si vous pensiez que je ne verrais pas cette _tentative_ fla-_a_-grante d'entrer dans mes bonnes grâces." D'un coup tu te redresses, les épaules tendues, le visage incliné et la voix basse. "Tu croyais quoi _poupée_, que ça permettrait d'établir un li-en ? De me _pousser_ à parler, à _m'ouvrir_ à la psychanalyse? Ne m'insulte pas ! N'essaie _pas_ de jouer au plus subtil avec moi ! _Ca_, ce n'était pas très _subtil_ ! " Tu ris de nouveau, et lui adresse un immense sourire, _ha_, au moins jusqu'aux oreilles. "Mais après tout je n'ai jamais prétendu être un grand _a_mateur de la subtilité, hein ? Et puis _j'aime_. Un peu de couleur dans cet endroit _si_ déprimant... Allons, faites pas cette tête Doc Quinzel, vous avez ma _bé-né-dic-tion _ !"

Elle est toute _pâ_lichonne ta petite psy, deux tâches_ é_carlates marbrent ses joues, et ses yeux brillent. Ho... La _douce_ douleur de l'humiliation !

Mais non, elle se reprend, rétive et hautaine, la voix glacée de sarcasme malgré ses joues encore rouges ! C'est _trop_ drôle !

"Me voilà soulagée alors. Je craignais que la couleur n'agrée pas à votre sensibilité."

Tu ris encore, parce que, décidément...

"Vous m'amusez Doc, alors je vais vous faire une fa-veur. Je vais vous _dire_ comment j'ai eu mes ci-ca-trices, mon beau sourire ! Préparez vous, parce que c'est une histoire assez _drôle_, vraiment. Votre machine enregistre ? _Hum_ ?"

Elle se penche un peu en avant, et très fugitivement il y a _quelque chose_ comme de l'avidité dans son expression, huh. Tu t'y _co_nnais suffisamment pour reconnaître les_ pe_tites émotions _é_troites et répétitives des _gens_ -tu as presque envie de dire "des humains", parce que _certainement_ tu n'es pas comme eux, petites tau-_au_pes _bo_rnées et _a_veugles, et tellement, _tellement_ effrayées par la réalité du monde, ha !

"Il était une _fois_... Ou bien non, non, pas de conte, ce n'est _pas_ vraiment une histoire de chevalier vous savez."

Tu fait claquer pensivement ta langue contre ton palais avant de reprendre.

"J'_a_vais une femme voyez vous. On était pas très riche, mais -ha-, je me débrouillais, n'importe quel _job_ pour un peu d'argent, la traiter comme elle le méritait. Je _l'aimais_ plus que tout, vous savez, plus que _tout_... Et un jour elle est tombé enceinte, notre enfant, _mon_ enfant. Mais la grossesse se passait _mal _ vous voyez, et l'hosto coûtait _cher_, et on avait pas de _quoi. _Alors j'ai accepté un boulot qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que je prenne, ho _non_, elle n'aurait pas voulu que je devienne un assassin pour elle_, jamais. _Mais moi je préférais encore tuer que de pouvoir les _perdre_, elle et le bébé. Alors j'ai dit _oui_, et j'ai pris le masque _rouge, _et j'ai été tuer des gens.

Mais vous savez quoi Doc ? Ca ne finit bien que dans les _contes _de fée, en vrai, ma femme est morte et le bébé _au_ssi, avant même que je _rem_plisse mon contrat, et je n'avais toujours pas d'argent pour payer l'_en_terrement, et les _cercueils,_ vous croiriez _pas_ ce que ça coûte un cercueil pour bébé, huh... Donc je suis quand même parti _tuer_ le type, pour pouvoir acheter un cercueil pour ma _femme,_ et un autre pour mon _bébé, _ et j'ai échoué. Fichus justiciers du dimanche. Vous _voyez _l'ironie de la chose, n'est-ce-pas Doc ? Mais la _mafia_ par contre, elle a pas _beaucoup_ le sens de l'humour, non, et ils m'ont _a_ttrapés, et pour m'appendre à tenir

mes _engagements _ils ont mis le _couteau _dans ma bouche, juste au _coin _et hop ! Trop _drôle_ non ? Vous croyez pas ?"

Elle t'as écouté attentivement, mais elle n'a pas l'air de trouver l'histoire _drôle. _Pourtant elle est carrément _hilarante _!

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi Joker !" Elle semble vexée. "J'ai lu les transcriptions des séances avec les psychiatres précédents, vous donnez à chaque fois une version différente. "

"Haaa, ho, la petite poupée a une langues de vipère, j'aime _ça_ ! J'_a_voue, j'avoue. C'était peut-être pas la _vraie _version. Peut-être que ça s'est pas tout a _fait_ passé comme ça, peut-être que j'ai grandi dans une famille parfaitement _normale, _pas trop riche, pas trop pauvre, avec des parents qui m'aimaient, et qui voulaient le _mieux _pour moi. Et peut-être bien qu'un jour ou je m'ennuyais, j'ai pris une _décision_, que je suis passé à la maison, que j'ai _tué_ le chien qui m'a fait la fête quand je suis arrivé, et que j'ai _ré_cupéré tout l'argent qu'ils cachaient sous leur lit, que je suis _descendu_ dans la cuisine. Et peut-être que j'ai _pris _ungrand couteau, et que je me suis fait ça _à moi-même_ sans aucune raison, en me regardant dans la glace de l'entrée, qu'en pensez vous ? Et peut-être qu'ensuite j'ai mis le _feu _à la maison, juste comme ça, parce que je pouvais. Ouais, c'est possible.

Mais ne vous sentez pas _visée_ Doc, cette _ver_-sion est tout aussi vraie que les autres vous savez..."

Et même si elle hausse un sourcil expressif avec une pe-tite moue dubitative et un peu dégoûtée, ce n'en est pas moins la vérité vrai. Cette histoire là a autant de valeur qu'une autre, autant d'intérêt. Qu'elle soit vrai ou pas, quelle importance ? Elle pourrait l'être. Quand tu la racontes, elle _l'est_, pour toi. Aussi _vi_vace et réelle qu'un souvenir pourrait l'être, et _peut-être_ en est-elle un, peut-être _pas_. Elles le sont toutes d'une certaine façon. Toutes.

Le _pourquoi_, le _comment_ n'ont aucune importance, non non non.

Ce qui est important ce sont les _ex_trémités auxquelles les hommes s'abandonnent dès qu'ils s'y sentent autorisés, ho oui. Ce qui est _im_portant, c'est l'odeur de la _poudre_ et la panique, le _chaos_. Ce qui est important c'est le présent et la couleur qui inonde le monde, le repeint d'_é_carlate, les explosions qui _ébranlent_ la ville et font sortir les chauves-souris de l'ombre.

Ce qui est important, ce n'est pas qui tu étais _avant_, ou _pourquoi_ tu as changé.

Tu _es_. Tu _ris_. Et c'est bien suffisant.

Tant qu'elle n'a pas compris ça, elle n'a rien compris.

--

Les reviews sont comme toujours les bienvenues. :)


End file.
